


Can You Feel My Heart Beating

by GypsyMoon



Series: Romangers Confessions: Artwork Vault [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Photoshop, Post -CA: WS, romangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyMoon/pseuds/GypsyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Steve could do was hold her in his arms and become a shield as the blood kept dripping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel My Heart Beating

**Can You Feel My Heart Beating**

 

 


End file.
